1. Field of the Invention
Unexpected and unknown explosive, combustible, toxic and other hazardous gases and particles can be released from a number of disparate causes. It has been very difficult if not virtually impossible to determine which gases and/or particles caused a fire or explosion after the event, as the gases have been ignited and dispersed. If the culprit gases could be identified, this would be the first step in the prevention of such onerous processes. For example, in electric utility underground distribution networks, violent explosions have occurred in access areas, splice boxes, and underground vaults under manhole covers.
This invention pertains to a system of in situ snaring, trapping, or collection of gases and particles before and/or during an accident. This apparatus can be used to prevent or retrodict the cause of explosions, fires, etc. after they have occurred; or even prevent them when there is a slow build up of the hazardous gases by identifiying them before an accident. Said snares are in the form of rotating chambers in disks and hoop-belts to capture molecules and particulate matter. The device detects hazardous molecules and combustible particles; and gives a discrete time-history record of the evolution of particles before or during the course of fires and dust explosions, or other accidents.